zt2downloadlibraryfandomcom-20200216-history
Ulquiorra
, previously known as Koiking, is a designer for Zoo Tycoon 2. Designer's Speciality is a well-rounded designer known for his work involving creating new AI behaviors and features, such as true hybridization and antler shedding, and his varied portfolio of animal, plant, and enrichment downloads. Designer's work See the category for 's work 'Solo work' Animals Mammals: *Aberdeen Angus Cattle *Alpine Marmot *Amphicyon *Asian Black Bear *Black-tailed Jackrabbit *Brown Rat *Common Marmoset *Cotton-Top Tamarin *Eastern Gray Squirrel *European Polecat *European Rabbit *European Water Vole *Goeldi's Marmoset *Golden Lion Tamarin *Greater Bilby *Grolar Bear *Himalayan Tahr *Liger *Lion-tailed Macaque *Manx Loaghtan *Mountain Hare *Northern Bog Lemming *Pygmy Marmoset *Rocky Mountain Elk *Serotine Bat *Silvery Marmoset *Steller Sea Lion *Striped Skunk *Tigon *Visayan Warty Pig *Wood Mouse Birds: *Aylesbury Duck *Baer's Pochard *Bar-headed Goose *Bernier's Teal *Blue Duck *Brazilian Merganser *Call Duck *Canada Goose *Canlag Goose *Carrion Crow *Cayuga Duck *Common Buzzard *Common Loon *Common Pheasant *Common Wood Pigeon *Domestic Muscovy Duck *Elliot's Pheasant *Golden Eagle *Green Pheasant *Grey Heron *Greylag Goose *Harris's Hawk *Hooded Crow *Hybrid Crow *Indian Vulture *Khaki Campbell Duck *Laysan Duck *Magpie Duck *Mallard *Marbled Duck *Marsh Harrier *Mulard Duck *Muscovy Duck *Pekin Duck *Philippine Duck *Red-crowned Crane *Red Kite *Reeves's Pheasant *Reeves Ring-necked Pheasant *Rouen Duck *Saxony Duck *Scaly-sided Merganser *Short-eared Owl *Silkie Chicken *Swedish Blue Duck *Welsh Harlequin Duck *Western Cattle Egret *White-rumped Vulture *White-tailed Eagle Reptiles: *Bog Turtle *Grass Snake *Sand Lizard Dinosaurs: *Anserimimus *Anzu *Camptosaurus *Cryolophosaurus *Dryosaurus *Gallimimus *Gigantoraptor *Lambeosaurus *Megalosaurus *Microceratus *Pelecanimimus *Scelidosaurus *Sinornithomimus Amphibians: *Common Frog *Common Toad *Golden Mantella Fish: *Common Barbel *Common Goldfish *Common Roach *Common Rudd *Crucian Carp *Crucian Goldfish *Eurasian Minnow *Giant Barb *Golden Mahseer *Grass Carp *Ide *Roach-Rudd *Sterlet *Tench Invertebrates: *Amazonian Giant Centipede *Ambient Western Honey Bee *Central American Giant Cave Cockroach *Chan's Megastick *Christmas Island Crab *Dubia Roach *Emperor Scorpion *Giant African Millipede *Giant Burrowing Cockroach *Giant Malaysian Shield Mantis *Hercules Beetle *Madagascar Hissing Cockroach *Saint Helena Giant Earwig *Sun Beetle *Titan Beetle *Toebiter *Wetapunga Fantasy Creatures: *European Unicorn *Phoenix *Reaper *Tailypo Animal Enrichment *Climbing Tree *Dead Rat Enrichment *Infertile Egg Animal Food *Chick Food *Duckweed Food *Earthworms Food *Fish Eggs Food *Frog Food *Gum Log *Honey Comb *Mealworms Food *Pondweed Food *Rabbit Food *Rat Food *Shellfish Food *Wild Berries *Wild Bird Seeds Food Animal Shelters *Cockroach Log *Rabbit Burrow *Scorpion Burrow Foliage *Birch Bracket *Black Pine *Bog Pine *Bog Pondweed *Cloudberry *Common Bluebell *Common Duckweed *Common Hawthorn *Common Stinkhorn *Daffodil *Dead Tree *Desert Ironwood *English Primrose *European Ash *''Fatsia japonica'' *Gorse *Hairy Birch *Heather *''Helvella lacunosa'' *''Phormium tenax'' *Purple Moor Grass *Rusty-leaved Alpenrose *Shaggy Ink Cap *Silver Birch\ *Sundew Live Food *Live Food Cockroach Scenery *Beehive *Duck Decoy *Duck Fountain Packs *Cyprinid Minipack ** *Duck Pack ** *European Wetland Pack ** *Goose Mini Pack ** *Marmoset Pack ** *Predator Pick 'n Mix ** *Random Invertebrates ** *Sauropod Mini Pack **Cetiosaurus **Paralititan 'Collaborations' Animals With Crookedjaw *Grey Partridge With dinosaur *Chasmaporthetes *Common Pheasant *Dromiceiomimus *Dryosaurus *Gasparinisaura *Jeholosaurus *Leaellynasaura *Ornithomimus *Oryctodromeus *Othnielia *Parksosaurus *Psittacosaurus *Struthiomimus *Valdosaurus *Zephyrosaurus With Lgcfm: *Black and Rufous Elephant Shrew *Cuban Solenodon *Desert Locust *Raccoon Dog *Red-legged Seriema *Signal Crayfish *Sumatran Tiger With Tyranachu *Giant Anteater *Scutosaurus With Zerosvalmont: *Central Bearded Dragon Animal Enrichments With Lgcfm: *Shed Antler Live Foods With Lgcfm: *Live Food Locust Nymph Natural Scenery With Robbie *Rock Mound External links * 's project thread at The ZT2 Round Table Category:Designers Category:Ulquiorra